falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Belle Bonny
|modspecial = |actor =Karen Carbone |dialogue =BelleBonny.txt |quests =The Replicated Man Wasteland Survival Guide |level =4 |tag skills = |derived = |refid = |edid =BelleBonny |baseid = |footer = Belle without her head wrap }} |content2= }} Belle Bonny is the 55-year old''Fallout 3 Official Game Guide'' owner of The Muddy Rudder in Rivet City in the year 2277. Background Belle Bonny, 55, spends all her time in the bar, which is open around the clock, seven days a week. She sleeps for a few hours at night, and Brock watches the bar when she does, but then she returns to work. She is considered to be riffraff, even by the Hangar Deck crowd (everybody needs someone to look down on). She is a crotchety old woman, salty as hell. She won't take crap from anyone. There is a rumor floating around that she stared down Sister. It's true, even Garza is reluctant to tangle with her. The acerbic proprietor of the Muddy Rudder, Rivet City's "working man's" bar, Belle Bonny is known for her sharp tongue, unswerving dedication to making money, and unceasing supply of alcohol. Gossip around Rivet City speaks volumes about the Muddy Rudder and, by extension, its owner. Even though she has her faithful bouncer, Brock, brawls are a common occurrence in Bonny's establishment, and, rather than pay for new furniture, Bonny typically scrounges replacements from unused portions of the ship. Bonny rarely ventures out of her bar, however, and keeps longer hours than most other establishments in Rivet City, including her closest competition, the Weatherly Hotel. Only those about at the very small hours of the morning will find the bar closed. Nothing is known regarding Bonny's past, and the tight-lipped bartender is unlikely to let on any secrets. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Replicated Man: Bonny can provide some information and another breadcrumb on the trail of holodisks, but offers nothing conclusive. * The Wasteland Survival Guide: Bonny can provide a clue to the whereabouts of Pinkerton, Rivet City's missing founder. However, without information from other non-player characters who mostly reside in the Marketplace, the quest cannot be fulfilled, making Bonny's contribution far less valuable. Inventory Notes * Offending Bonny is hardly a difficult matter; most seem to manage the feat merely by addressing her. Getting information out of her, however, is difficult. Generally, only those persons who are particularly adept with words can wheedle information from Bonny. * Another of Fallout 3's few typos is found when you first talk to her, one of the player's options reads 'This place is real dump.' * She has ran the Muddy Rudder for thirty years.Belle Bonny's dialogue: "Don't tell me how to run my business, Brock. These prices have worked for 30 years, and they be fine for 30 more." Notable quotes | }} Appearances Belle Bonny appears only in Fallout 3. References Category:Rivet City characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 merchants de:Belle Bonny it:Belle Bonnie ru:Красотка Бонни uk:Красуня Бонні